Destiel one shot
by merlinxoxo1
Summary: Based on the scene where Cas is watching Dean sleep, when really I think he knew exactly what Dean was dreaming about.


The chicks in front of him were gorgeous, Dean could tell by the way they went around the poles that they were professionals. But masks, why of all things were they wearing masks? The girl who was in the middle had long brown hair and dark brown chocolate eyes that Dean could just melt in his hands...

As soon as she started walking towards him Dean felt the strong feeling of adrenalin traveling though-out his body. He had to get out of here.

Slowly he turned around to face the other way, "son of a bitch..."

'why do I even feel like this?' With a sudden sense of courage dean turned around only to find Castiel now lying about ten meters ahead where the girl pole dancers were, his eyes were closed and his body was sprawled across the stage.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Cas's eyes flicked slightly then with effort he opened them fully moaning and stretching as if he had just gotten out of bed... No, stop thinking about Cas in bed, why was he even thinking about that?

Dean hit his head in frustration, "I'm only here because you want me to be here, dean."

It felt good to hear Cas say his name, he remembered ages ago when Cas had called him a monkey man, or some sort of crap that usually came out of his mouth. Giving him a nickname had worked a treat, a delicious thing was needed for reward. Pie.

"I don't want you here." Dean replied firmly, Cas vanished 'thank god for that'

"are you sure you should be thanking God for what I'm about to do to you?"

Dean almost fell over, not just because of what Cas had said, but him just apearing like that and now he felt of guard 'and incredibly turned on'.

"what the fuck?!" Dean said mostly to his own thoughts and then he spoke to Cas without bothering to turn around "dude don't do that."

"What?" Cas's voice was so innocent how could someone like this have said something like that, Cas was terrible when it came to girls and not to mention the fact that he was a virgin.

"popping up out of no where?"

"no, I know exactly where I will be popping up from."

"Cas I, don't, want, you, he...re"

Dean dragged out the last part hoping Cas would get the gist,

"are you sure?"

He was about to answer when Cas's hand came across the front of his thigh and snailed down to his crotch.

"I'm su..re" Dean spluttered, not being able to stop himself from looking down, he remembered when sam had tried to tease him like this, jokingly and he hadn't budged so why did he feel like the world had suddenly stopped spinning now?

The grip tightened causing a short moan to escape Dean's lips, who suddenly started biting down hard on his fist in order to stop it, this is not what he wanted! 'or was it?'

"stop..." but Cas had started using his other hand to go underneath his shirt, Dean shivered against the touch of Cas's soft hand on his skin.

"are you sure dean" repeated Cas in a commanding way and continuing to rub his one had in circles and his other tight around Dean's crotch.

Dean turned his head as much as he could without having to turn around and that was when Cas stopped, Dean leaned back instinctively. Leaving Cas looking down at him, he was so close... Just an inch further and...

"what were you dreaming about?"

Cas was sat on his bed watching him sleep, memories of the dream started to come back in little pieces and suddenly Dean jolted up, "Cas did you do this!"

"Do what? I have no idea what you are talking about,"

"you got into my dream I don't know how you did it, but you did!"

"Dean calm down... Wait, did you just say you were dreaming about me?"

Dean was now well aware that his cheeks were heating up fast so he forced himself to look away, not as though that would have helped because Cas, being the douchebag that he is does his angle thing and is now right in front of him, kneeling down looking concerned.

"What do you mean, another angle got inside you head and pretended to be me?"

"what, no I..."

"did you tell them anything?"

"Cas no, it wasn't an angle, just a stupid dream."

Cas leans back looking slightly more relaxed than he did before and sighed before turning to look at dean again "if it was just a normal dream what was it about?" 'oh crap there it is again' and sure enough it took less than five seconds for deans face to become as red as a tomato.

"nothing..."

"it had to be about something"

Dean stood up not daring to look towards Cas, "yeah it was but it's my dream and I don't want some mental angle knowing whats going on inside my head."

"mental, am I? Then why did you not just pull away?"

There was an abrupt stop and Dean turned around glaring, "so you were in my head messing around with my thoughts!"

"no, I just decided to put myself in your dream and see how it escalated from there, you controlled it, and no way in hell did I think it was going to be like that. I never thought you would... I never thought I would actually feel jealous about a fake me in a dream..."

That made Dean turn around, "you were jealous?"

"Of course I was Dean, I was jealous that the fake me was so confident and could seduce someone easily, but mostly I was just jealous that he made you feel that way... Actually doesn't matter."

Now it was Cas's turn to look down and feel the heat of his gaze and feel his cheek begin to go hotter, Dean felt a moment of triumph. But stopped as he realized what he was feeling, he was supposed to be feeling angry, sad or mostly awkward. But no he actually felt pleased, why did he feel pleased?

"I made you jealous," Dean smirked, 'what am I doing?' "you, know I didn't quite get to pay back that 'fake' Cas, since he's not here - I guess you will just have to..."

Cas gulped but also licked his lips slowly, making Dean feel... Dammit this was not happening again!

And so he went for it, quickly before he had ant thoughts of changing his mind his lips crashed into Cas's, who was frozen.

"I'm sorry Cas I thought..."

Suddenly Cas grabbed hold of him and pushed him against the wall kissing him sloppily, "I learned that from the pizza man," he grinned happily.

"well next time your taking lessons from me," Dean confirmed pulling Cas closing to him this was something he never wanted to let go.

"Wait Cas, we have a problem," Cas stopped and rolled his eyes "what would that be dean?"

"I'm not gay."

"neither am I."


End file.
